


Whatever She Likes

by Adarog (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Buffy Summers, F/M, Oral Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/Adarog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles wakes to a refreshed Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever She Likes

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Protective".  Thanks to [](http://sahiya.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sahiya**](http://sahiya.insanejournal.com/), [](http://antennapedia.insanejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.insanejournal.com/), and [](http://kivrin.insanejournal.com/profile)[**kivrin**](http://kivrin.insanejournal.com/) for various encouragements.

Giles woke to a touch on his knee and a whiff of citrus.

"Hi, sleepyhead."

He squinted up at his Slayer, who looked fresh as a daisy--literally, in a pert green sundress splashed with the flowers. "You've changed," he managed.

"Nope, still the same Slayer." She grinned broadly at her own quip. "I did come back and try to wake you, before, but no go. You slept through the night."

"Oh, er...." That would explain why his mouth was dry and his bladder was aching. Buffy slithered off the bed as he began to move, gave him a hand up, and followed him down the stairs. "If you don't mind," he said, and vanished into the bathroom. When he returned, she was flitting around the apartment, looking at a book here, a potted plant there, an empty cup on the pass-through. Her bare arms and legs were sleek, with no signs of the last night's battle. Giles was still covered on arms and torso with marks from the quills and claws of three young Khat-peh demons.

"I thought we could go out for breakfast," Buffy said, toying with a paperweight. Giles ran a hand through his rumpled hair. Underneath bandages and shirt, his scratches itched. "My treat. Got some money from my dad."

"Buffy, I don't--"

"Or I could change your bandages if you need it. Or we could--" On tiptoe, right in front of him, her breasts brushing his chest. Sometimes she seemed to move too quickly to be seen.

He didn't turn away from her kiss, even when it deepened and her hand curled around the back of his neck. He had rested enough that his body stirred in response, but-- "Buffy, I've slept in my clothes, I haven't bathed--"

"Shh." She kissed him again, easing her hands up inside his shirt, loosening the threadbare cotton where it clung to last night's scratches. He swallowed a murmur of discomfort and shifted his weight, getting more comfortable where he stood and letting her know that she was already having an effect on him.

The subtle hint was not lost on her. He barely had time to miss her kiss when his boxers were drifting down his legs and her mouth was somewhere else, lips brushing the head of his cock. Giles curled both hands into fists and his toes into the carpet. Buffy cupped his balls in one hand, gripped his shaft with the other, and sucked languorously on him. He listened to her slow, deep breathing and tried to match it with his own.

"If you want anything from me," he said presently, "you'll stop that now."

Buffy popped to her feet, hand still curled around him. A drop of his moisture glistened at the corner of her grin. "Why don't you step out of those boxers, Mr. Giles, and come sit right over here...." She stepped to the table, letting go of him, and pulled out a chair; he followed, drawn to her touch.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" He sat down.

"Shh," she said again, and propped one foot on his thigh. She was wearing nothing but her skin beneath the dress.

Giles sucked in his breath and touched Buffy, all discomfort forgotten. He rubbed the hard knot of her clitoris and the soft slick of her folds and pressed his fingers in to bring out more moisture. She smelled of citrus, clean clothes, and sex.

Buffy took hold of his cock again, tugging him gently forward so she could straddle his lap. It took a bit of wiggling on her part, but she soon took him all the way in. Giles sighed with satisfaction.

"You'll have to hold on to me--don't want to grab you where it'll hurt--"

Giles palmed her buttocks and squeezed them. She squeezed his cock in return and rubbed her nose against his before starting a fierce grinding motion with her hips that made him gasp and thrust up.

"Easy--let me do all the work."

He surrendered to her kiss and let her do as she pleased, pleasing him at the same time. One hand came to rest at the back of his neck again while she touched herself with the other. He held onto her as she moved, still and stable, supporting her right through her climax. She bore down on him, legs straight, and bit his lip, and Giles came, too, his head cupped in his Slayer's hands.

Giles sighed as Buffy slipped away. "Shower? breakfast?" she said, and kissed his forehead.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Whatever you like," he said, and smiled.


End file.
